warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Landslide
} |info = *Atlas charges forward to punch a target enemy up to 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters away. The target and enemies within 2''' meters are dealt '''100 / 200 / 300 / 350 damage as a melee strike with a 200% critical damage multiplier, a 5% critical chance, and a 5% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods and arcanes. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Landslide will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage on the first hit. **Landslide gains 25% additional damage for each combo multiplier, up to a 3.75x damage multiplier at 12x combo, or 4.0x with equipped at 13x combo. ***Each enemy struck by landslide adds to the Melee Combo Counter. **Landslide is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical (e.g., ) ***elemental (e.g., ) ***critical chance and critical multiplier (e.g., and ) ***Status chance (e.g., and ) ***weapon augments (e.g., ) ***Riven ***Some Conditional Mods (e.g., works but not ) *** and Gladiator set bonus works. *** works. *** does not work. *** does not apply. *** does not apply. *** and other faction bonuses to not apply. *** provides both a flat +50% status chance after all bonuses and +100% bonus toxin damage. *** and bonus combo count chance applies. *** applies to lifted enemies struck by landslide. *** and do not activate off crits or status procs. *** provides no bonus. *** will not knockdown enemies. ***Status duration bonuses (e.g, ) do not apply. *** applies a flat +30% critical chance and can be activated through landslide's invulnerability. *** applies +120% melee damage, and can be activated by landslide's critical strikes. *** does not lifesteal through landslide. *** grants bonus combo count chance. *** does not activate off landslide's status procs. **Manticore's damage bonus applies to the ability. **Elemental bonuses do not improve status proc damage. , and procs will always deal 50% of landslide's damage (before +elemental and +impact bonuses) per tick, and will always deal 25%. **Landslide is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects. ***The exceptions to this rule are: ****Weapons that modify the combo meter including 's and 's bonus initial combo, and 's increased combo cap. **** 's bonus +25% corrosive damage upon Djinn's . **** 's collected elemental bonus, up to +70%. Landslide does not expend the bonus. **** 's +100% bonus toxin damage upon inflicting a status effect, however it cannot activate using landslide. **Critical chance is affected by , and Void Stalker bonuses. **Madurai's Phoenix Spirit and Phoenix Talons bonuses do not increase damage. **AoE damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and does not diminish with distance. **Impact radius is affected by Ability Range, while the dash range is not. ***( ) does not affect Landslide. **Atlas' Health is invulnerable to damage while dashing. **If the target dies before Atlas lands his punch, energy used for Landslide will be refunded. *Landslide can be recast within a 1''' second window to perform a repeating combo chain. Each successive hit in the chain deals increasing damage with a larger impact radius and reduced energy cost up to a cap: **'''200% damage, 200% impact radius, and 50% cost reduction for the second hit **'400%' damage, 300% impact radius, and 75% cost reduction for the third and all subsequent hits in the chain ***This reduction in energy cost modifies Landslide's activation cost and is afterwards affected by Ability Efficiency as normal. ****As an example, with a maxed the second successful cast will consume: ***: (1 - Efficiency Mods) 0.5 }} (1 - 0.3) 0.5|mt=y}} energy. ****Any successful cast thereafter will consume: ***: (1 - Efficiency Mods) 0.25 }} (1 - 0.3) 0.25|mt=y}} energy. **Atlas ragdolls enemies with an uppercut on every third successive strike in the chain. All other strikes stagger enemies. **Combo window is affected by Ability Duration and can not fall below 0.5 seconds. **The duration of the combo window and the respective damage multiplier for the next cast are displayed underneath the HUD's targeting reticle. **If no casts are performed within the combo window, the damage and energy cost will reset. *'Ability Synergy': Using Landslide to kill petrified enemies frozen by , , and by casting grants 50% more health and armor points, from the enemies' dropped Rubble. **Health restored and bonus armor provided are not affected by mods. *Casting Landslide requires an unobstructed enemy target. *Landslide is capable of locking onto and attacking invisible enemies (e.g. Stalker). *Can be cast while in mid-air. *Killing an enemy with this ability is counted as a Melee Kill. *Landslide attacks can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. *Landslide is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. |augment = |tips = *Landslide excels at rampaging between spread out clusters of enemies. *Take advantage of the dash's health invulnerability to charge through devastating attacks *Landslide's combo multiplier is separate from the Melee Combo Counter, and both work together to massively increase Landslide's damage. *It's advisable to use Ability Duration mods to lengthen the combo window. *Performing a Bullet Jump between casts allows players to extend Atlas' reach. **Note that Atlas' knockdown immunity will not apply while he is not grounded. *Landslide benefits from elemental damage granted by certain augments, including: **Ember's **Frost's **Oberon's **Saryn's **Volt's |max = }} See Also * de:Erdrutsch es:Desprendimiento ru:Оползень fr:Éboulement Category:Atlas Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 17 Category:Ability Weapons